Fire Behind the Ice
by Emibacevi
Summary: Yahiko has been having pretty normal days at the dojo, until the girl from his recent dreams comes knocking at his door. Knowing Yahiko, he won't be able to control these new feelings, which is why Sanosuke's always there to help. (Y&OC) R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Hey, this is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic, so please go a little easy on the reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcome...I want to get better, ya know? 

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I just own my OC.

(_'Italics'_ - thoughts; Regular Font - normal)

Note: When you see the lineit means you are switching from Memaruu's first person point of view to regular (which usually involves Yahiko) or vis-versa. The Prologue begins with Memaruu in case you were wondering.

Fire Behind the Ice

Prologue:

_I ran as fast as my feet would allow. I just had to get away. I had no destination, but, of course, anywhere was better than there. The pouring rain pounded against my body as I tried to pick up speed. To my disappointment, I tripped, falling flat on my face with mud splashing everywhere. I couldn't help but punch my first into the ground. I'd always had this kind of luck. I curled herself up into a ball and laid there. What was the point of moving anyway? I'd probably fall again, or someone would kidnap me, or I would break my leg... .the possibilities were endless. Tears of mud fell down my face as she slowly cried myself to sleep..._

* * *

Chapter 1: Dream into Reality

"Yahiko! Yahiko! Get up! It's time for breakfast and then morning chores!"

Yahiko groaned at the sound of Kaoru's voice. Why did they have to get up this early for some stupid chores anyway? Not wanting to hear her yell again, he reluctantly got up and rubbed his eyes. As soon as he did, his dreams flooded back into his mind. He had had the strangest one last night.

He got up out of his futon and pulled on his usual outfit for the day. _'A girl running in the rain? What kind of stupid dream is that?' _He thought to himself. The smell of breakfast lured him out of his room and into the area where everyone else sat, waiting for him.

"Sheesh, Yahiko. I'm getting sick of waiting for you every morning," Sano sneered as he began to grab different foods and place them in front of him.

"Did you have a good sleep, little Yahiko?" Kenshin asked. Yahiko fumed, but said nothing. He absolutely hated it when people called him little. It's not like he was actually little or anything.

After breakfast, Kaoru told him his chores and he set off to do them. This was just a typical day at the dojo. Nothing exciting happened, except for when something popped up with Kenshin. Yahiko had to admit, he was really jealous of Kenshin. He was everyone's favorite guy, and he was so strong. '_I swear, one day I'll be just as strong as him.'_

Yahiko began to sweep the back of the dojo when he heard a loud pounding and a scream.

* * *

I pounded on the gate as hard as I could. She just had to still be there! She was the only one I could turn to now. After I ran out of breath, I tried to patiently wait for someone to answer.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I heard someone scream from inside the gate. A tall man in a strange outfit opened the gate and looked at me.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He asked rather rudely.

"Kaoru...does Kamiya Kaoru still run this dojo?" I asked, trying not to sound as desperate as I was.

"Yeah. Hold on." The man didn't walk too far before he began to scream for Kaoru.

"Sano, can you come here? I'm in the middle of something."

"Someone's here for you!" He screamed.

"Oh! Send them in."

He turned to look at me, obviously bored with this. "Follow me."

I followed obediently as the strange man led me to a small building. I walked in to find whom I thought was Kaoru and another man waiting for me. I could not help but gasp. Just like mommy said...he does live here. I stepped forward and waited for someone to speak.

"Hello there. What is your name? Do you need something of me?" Kaoru asked sweetly.

After a moment of internal confusion, I mustered up the confidence to speak.

"My name is Memaruu. I come here to ask a favor of you. You see...I would like to stay here at your home. I know it sounds strange, but I'll work my keep! I'll do chores for you and clean the house and...!"

As Memaruu continued with her rambling, Yahiko ran around the house to see what all the fuss was about. He got to the door and froze in his spot. It was the girl in his dreams last night. He continued to stare, not realizing he was even doing so. She was so beautiful. He was not familiar with this feeling, and on top of that he was unable to move his legs.

"Hey, hey. Slow down there. Don't worry about it. All are welcome here. Yes, you may have to work along with everyone else, but you are welcome to stay as long as you like."

Yahiko noticed the girl let out a sigh that seemed like a breath of relief.

"Thank you so much Kamiya Kaoru! I am in your debt." She seemed so happy as she ran over to hug Kaoru.

"Oh you are most welcome Memaruu. And please, just called me Kaoru."

Kaoru pulled out of the girl's embrace and looked at her in the eyes. She knew this girl was hiding something. She had learned from Kenshin that the truth lies behind a person's eyes. Though Memaruu was good at hiding it, Kaoru could still see her pain through those dark, turquoise eyes.

* * *

It was then that I realized I heard someone breathing heavily behind me. I spun around the find a boy my age staring a me, a shocked expression on his face. Being the shy person I was, I blushed a heavy red. After a moment, the boy seemed to realize what he was doing and swiftly turned away. Not quick enough, however, for I saw him go red as well.

"Well, Memaruu. I guess as a good hostess, I should introduce you to everyone," Kaoru said, most likely noticing the uneasiness, as she grabbed my arm and gently gestured me over to the man who opened the gate. "This man is Sagara Sanosuke."

"Hey there pretty little lady," Sanosuke said with a wink that caused me to blush again. I had never heard a complete stranger give me a compliment. I only responded with a muffled hi.

Kaoru brought me over to the next man. "This is Himura Kenshin." I stood there with obvious fear, which caused everyone confusion.

"Hello, Memaruu. Welcome to the group," Kenshin said while giving me a pat on the shoulder. I still stood there and looked at Kenshin's face, searching for something.

"Your name is Himura Kenshin?" I asked uneasily.

"Yes, that is this one's name." Kenshin replied in a bit of a serious tone.

"It is nice to meet you...Mr. Himura," I said politely as I forced myself to smile. I could have sworn it was him...he looks just like daddy said.

Finally, Kaoru brought me to the red-faced boy. "And this one is Little Yahiko," Kaoru said with a smirk. Little Yahiko?

Since he did not say anything, I decided to speak first.

"Hello...Little Yahiko."

Yahiko immediately flew into a panic, which frightened me a bit.

"M..my name's n...noot little Yahiko! It's just Ya...hiko," he spurred in embarrassment.

I just gazed at him for a moment. I had not had a chance to socialize with people my own age, especially boys. This boy in particular seemed interesting to me. Was this what momma was always talking about?I thought for a moment before I looked away.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to offend you," I said quietly. To my surprise he looked panicked again.

"I...I...I didn't mean to yell. I just...don't like when people call me that," he said quickly.

I couldn't help but smile. He was quite cute when he was all flustered like that.

"Memaruu, you are filthy. This one insists you take a bath. I'll get it ready for you," Kenshin said to me as he began to leave the room. I mumbled from being embarrassed. Yes, I actually was quite dirty.

"Good idea, Kenshin. I'll get you a new outfit as well," Kaoru said before leaving too.

"Yup, yup, yup. I think it's time for my morning nap." This came from Sanosuke, who, sure enough, left the room. Before he left, however, he stopped in front of Yahiko with a smirk. He then gave him a friendly nudge forward and walked out. Yahiko just stood there, petrified. It seemed he couldn't find any more words to speak.

I did not like the uncomfortable silence, but I still could not think of what to say. Before I could even open her mouth to speak again, Yahiko quickly dashed out of the room.

I had a feeling this was going to be a long day...


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Well, here's the second chapter for you. Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 2: Just A Crazy Day

'_They surrounded me. There wasn't any way I could get out. I could only feel them coming closer and closer as I backed farther into the corner. They were so close I could sense them almost touch me. I was to afraid to even think of what would happen next...'_

I sat up from the bath tub, realizing that I almost drowned myself. I was having that dream again, the dream I'd been having for as long as I can remember. I just wished it would go away.

I shook my head to get the water out of my ears. I slowly got out of the bath, dried myself, and put my new clean clothes on. I knew I needed a distraction, something that would keep all my thoughts away from the past. I figured my new home here would help me with that.

I walked out of the room and immediately found myself on the floor. I had knocked right into Yahiko. A perfect example of my kind of luck. Of course, my face turned a dark shade of red, as did his. He got up and shyly held out a hand to help me up. I told his hand and allowed him to lift me back up. He seemed quite strong for his size.

Strangely enough, Yahiko bowed.

"My apologies," he said before quickly running down the hallway.

I watched him as he ran away. Maybe this was the distraction I needed. Though I had little experience with socializing or boys, I had a feeling about this bone. Yahiko was different from those other ones that I use to watch from the broken window. So far, he didn't seem as ruthless and mean as the boys that fought and played in the mud. I didn't like those boys.

Yahiko ran as fast as he could. He had humiliated himself in front of Memaruu and he knew it. '_First at our meeting and now this!' _Yahiko was so embarrassed he could hardly think straight. Memaruu probably thought he was some kind of jerk or a loser. He never seemed to do anything right. _'Maybe for once I can be happy that I'm going to train.'_ He knew that was an exaggerated thought. He never ever liked going to lessons with Kaoru and he knew it. But he was willing to do anything to become stronger. Just like Kenshin.

I let my thoughts wander as I searched for Kamiya Kaoru. I needed to know what else I needed to do for the day. I just hoped she wasn't with Kenshin. No matter how many times I tried to convince myself, I couldn't get the idea of him being someone else. Father had spoken often about the Battousai. He said he saw him once and described his features to me. Him and mother did not think of him as a bad man, which is why... I had the need to smack myself then. Those memories always brought pain into my heart.

I cleared my mind and looked into each room for Kaoru. Finally, I heard her when I exited the building. She seemed to be yelling at someone. And from the sound of the other voice, it seemed to be Yahiko. I walked at a quick pace to the other building and found them bickering, both with wooden swords in hand. I decided it would be best not to interrupt until someone would realize I was there.

"...well you're ugly!" Yahiko screamed while trying to make himself look taller.

" Take that back you little brat!"

"I'm not little!"

The next thing I knew they were on the floor throwing punches and kicks at each other. It was the perfect opportunity to intervene.

"Eham..." They both looked up to see who it was and looked surprised to find me staring back at them. They stood up straight and I could have sworn that Yahiko turned red.

"I am sorry you had to see this, Memaruu. My student is not always as obedient and behaved as he should be," Kaoru said sweetly, though at the same time sending a glare to Yahiko. Yahiko just stood still in his place.

"It is perfectly alright Miss Kamiya Kaoru," I said just as sweetly. I had a great weakness of being very kind, maybe to a fault.

"Memaruu, I told you that you can just call me Kaoru, remember?" She said as she began to walk towards me. "Why don't you stay and watch the lesson. If you will be staying here for a while, I might as well teach you something."

Learning the way of the sword. Now that was an interesting idea.

"Most certainly Miss Kaoru. But could I ask a favor."

"What is it, Memaruu?" Kaoru asked curiously. Yahiko had a hint of curiosity on his face as well.

"Could I have some paper and ink?" I asked shyly.

"Of course. Could I ask why?"

"I enjoy drawing, and I have not been able to draw for a while. I was wondering if I could do it as I watch." Drawing was a passion for me. Something I was extremely good at. I was good at other things as well, but drawing was something I enjoyed very much.

"Oh! Of course. Of course." Kaoru seemed very delighted to do me a favor. It seemed she was too kind as well. "Yahiko, will you please assist Memaruu in finding the ink and paper."

Yahiko nodded, but said nothing. He walked to the door without looking at me. I looked to Miss Kaoru, who nodded for me to go, and then went to catch up with Yahiko.

This was a very...awkward situation. He did not seem like he was interested in talking, and I was too shy to say anything anyway. So we continued our walk in silence.

Finally we made it to a room full of ink writings. Yahiko ran over to a desk, pulled out the drawer and grabbed some paper and ink. He handed them to me without looking at me again. Suddenly, he bolted out of the room.

Luckily I had somewhat of an idea of how to get back. But, I had to admit, that was such a strange thing to do. I tried to think nothing of it, but it kept coming back. I began to become afraid, thinking he may not like me and did not want to be my friend. There would go my one chance of having a friend my age.

I eventually made it back to the room where Kaoru and Yahiko were continuing the lesson. I took a seat against the wall and began my drawings. One thing I enjoyed about drawing was that it took my mind off of things. I just let my happiness and comfort guide my hand. Sometimes I did not even realize what I was drawing. I just drew. But, this time, I knew what I wanted to draw. I wanted to draw Yahiko.

I looked over my paper to find him swinging his sword over and over again. That was the position I would draw him in then. I took the image into my mind and began my work. I did not even pay attention to the lesson that was being given.

After a long time passed, I did not even see that Kaoru had left. I just continued my drawing, Yahiko's image still fresh in my mind. It was then that I felt something above me. I quickly looked up to find none other than Yahiko himself looking down at me. I shoved my drawing underneath me and blushed. He probably saw the drawing and was secretly laughing at me.

I looked back up to see him go red as well. Suddenly, he lost balance and fell on top of me. Of coarse, another prime example of my luck. Before I could even think another thought, Yahiko was off of me and out the door. My that one was a quick one. I lifted myself up and grabbed the drawing supplies. Upon impact, the picture I had been working on was wrinkled and a bit torn. But I knew I wouldn't throw it away. It was an incredible piece of work and in addition to that, it was a picture of Yahiko.

I made sure I had everything in hand before I set off the find Miss Kaoru again. I found her in the kitchen with Kenshin.

"Ah, Memaruu. Could you please get Yahiko for me? It's almost time to eat," Kaoru asked. Of course I could not refuse. That wouldn't be something I would do.

"Certainly," I answered. I knew that this was not going to be easy. After that little incident it would be very difficult to form even a sentence in front of him without blushing. But, I knew I had to do it anyway. I had told Miss Kaoru that I would.

* * *

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid, Yahiko!" He screamed at himself while hitting himself with a cushion. He was probably the dumbest person he had ever met. _'I just had to find out what she was doing. I couldn't have just asked...no...I had to climb above her and spy. But then again...'_

He slowly stopped hitting himself. _'She might not have told me, considering what the picture was...' _

Yahiko couldn't help but smile. It was a picture of him! She had drawn a picture of him! So that meant she might not have thought he was a stupid loser after all. She had to like him a bit to have been drawing something of him. He couldn't control his excitement. It was better than he had expected. He almost burst into a small dance, until the movement of his door stopped him. He stared at the door until it opened fully, revealing Memaruu. His nervousness swept over him again and he could only stare.

"I am sorry for disturbing you, Yahiko," she said in the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. "But it is time for us to eat supper."

Like every other time, he couldn't speak, or think properly for that matter. He just nodded. Memaruu took the hint and she slowly made her way out the door. But not without one last noticeable glance. Once she was out of sight, Yahiko smile widened. She had drawn a picture of him! She had drawn a picture of him!

* * *

I walked slowly down the hall after giving the message to Little Yahiko. I wondered why they called him that. He wasn't even that little.

I couldn't help but worry about what had happened earlier. They was no denying it. Yahiko had most definitely seen the drawing. I knew I would have to deal with the embarrassment, since I had no intention of leaving any time soon. He probably wouldn't tell anyone anyway. He didn't seem like that type of boy.

I made my way into the eating area, where everyone except Yahiko was waiting.

"Please, come join us Miss Memaruu," Kenshin said, motioning towards the seat next to his. Though I didn't want to, I took my seat next to him. I knew this was going to be a very interesting meal.

"Thank you Mr. Himura," I said with a fake smile plastered onto my face.

"Now we only have to wait for Little Yahiko," Sano said grumpily. Not long after did Yahiko himself come bursting in. He was clear that he was about to state his reason for being tardy. But, instead, he paused and looked to me. I wasn't certain of what he was doing so I looked away. He mumbled a quiet sorry and sat down in a seemingly nervous manner.

"Alright, everyone. We can finally begin," Kaoru said. Sano immediately dove into the food in front of him. The rest of us were less disgusting and ate in a more civilized manner. I knew that on any other occasion that the others would have done the same, but they were most likely refraining from that since a guest was present. There wasn't much conversation since everyone, including myself, was very focused on their meal. That is, until Kaoru broke the silence.

"Kenshin, I need you to go to market tomorrow for some things we need," Kaoru said in a strict manner. I did not like that everyone seemed to refer to this man by that name. They must have known who he was.

Mr. Himura only sighed. It didn't seem to be a sigh from annoyance though. I couldn't really figure it out.

"Most certainly, Miss Kaoru."

I needed to get out of there. There were too many problems in one room. It was bad enough that I had to deal with embarrassment with Yahiko, but now Sano was chewing like an untamed animal and everyone was treating Kenshin as if he were normal. Then I stood up.

"Miss Kaoru, may I pleased be excused early from the meal," I said while trying not to sound too disturbed. Everyone looked at me in a confused manner.

"Certainly, Memaruu. I hope you enjoyed the meal."

"Yes. It was deliciousThank you very much." My fake smile remained on my face. The meal was actually disgusting, but I would never tell Kaoru that.

I tried to discreetly go out of the room. The moment I was out the door I swiftly ran away from the building. I found comfort under a large tree and relaxed. I was never good in situations with loud noises like Sano's chewing.

Before I could fully relax myself I heard quiet footsteps coming towards me. Out of fear, I shyly looked around the tree trunk. To half of my relief, it was Mr. Himura. But he didn't have his usually happy face on. He didn't seem evil, but more serious than usual. I decided not to hide and came out from behind the tree.

"This one thinks we need to talk, Miss Memaruu,"Kenshin said. It was strange how he didn't seem to use "I" or "me". He said "this one" instead.

I nodded. He sat down behind the tree with me and I waited for him to speak.

"Do you know who I am, Miss Memaruu?" I nodded again in fear. I was actually talking to the person I had great admiration for, though I thought I would never meet him.

"Then, who am I?" He asked. He probably wanted to make sure or else he wouldn't tell me. I don't blame him. I'd do the same thing.

"You are the Battousai. Are you not?" I said, almost certain of my answer.

He sighed. "That is correct."

We sat there in silence for a little while, until he decided to speak again.

"Do you fear me now?"

"To be honest, a little," I replied. It was better to be honest in a situation like this.

"I understand."

"No, no. Don't get me wrong," I said quickly, "I have great admiration for you as well. You see my parents never believed you to be a bad man, and I have come to believe that as well."

My statement caused him to raise his brow. Admiration for him as the Battousai most likely did not come often. He did not speak, so I continued.

"You see, my parents thought extremely well of you. That is reason why I think they were killed." I paused for a moment to see if he wanted to say anything. But since he did not, I went on. "My father had said he had seen you once and described you to me. I drew you, ya know. And my drawings were quite accurate. Maybe not perfect, but I was close. Too bad they're gone and I cannot show you." I couldn't help the sad complexion coming onto my face. Talking about my parents and my memories was quite painful

"Thank you," Kenshin said. I became confused. Why was he saying thank you? I had not done anything. I knew he noticed my confusion because he starting speaking again. "As you can tell, not many people have come to idolize this one in any way. They usually either fear this one or are very angry. For that this one thanks you. And yes; this one would have liked to see your drawings." He looked at me while a sincere smile. I was happy that I had finally come to terms with him.

"You..you're welcome."

"Would you draw a picture of this one if you have time? This one would very much like to see your skill," Kenshin said while beginning to stand.

I couldn't help but beam. The great Battousai wanted me to do something for him. It was more than I could have asked for.

"Most certainly!"

"Well, then. This one thinks we should be getting indoors now. The others may be worried." He lent me a hand in getting up and we made our way indoors.

* * *

Yahiko sat in the tree as Kenshin and Memaruu went inside. He had a sorrowful expression on his face. _'Her parents...died?' _He thought to himself. Yahiko knew how she must have been feeling for he had lots his parents as well. His liking for her only continued to grow.

He made his way down the tree and crept back inside when no one was looking. Or at least, that was what he had thought. Out of nowhere, Sano came and snatched him into the air. He had a hand over his mouth and he took Yahiko into an empty room. Finally, he let go and Yahiko took in a deep breath

"Hey, there, Little Squirt," Sano teased.

"Hey, who are you calling little?" Yahiko screamed before trying to punch Sano. Sano easily caught the punch and grabbed his other hand so he wouldn't try it again.

"Relax. Relax. I'm just trying to help you."

Yahiko stopped trying to get free and glared at him.

"Help me? Help me! How is this helping me?" He then resorted to kicking Sano, which also failed.

"Like I said, relax. I want to help you with your little girlfriend," Sano said in a sinister manner. Yahiko stopped fidgeting. How did he know?

"Wh..what are you t..talking about?" Yahiko stuttered.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. You need serious help when it comes to girls and I'm the perfect guy to help you," Sano said with arrogance in his voice.

"Oh yeah. And how can you help?" Yahiko didn't like where this was going. Maybe getting Sanosuke involved wasn't the best idea.

"Well. I think I can find a way to get you two some "alone time"," Sano answered.

Yahiko definitely knew he didn't like where this was going. He barely even knew the girl. He wasn't ready to actually have a conversation with her just yet.

"Sano. I don't kn..."

"Of course you do. It'll be perfect. You'll have a chance to win her over and live happily ever after.I'm telling you! It's gonna be great!" Sano was getting a bit overly excited. Yahiko had a feeling this wasn't just about him anymore, but decided it didn't matter. _'Who knows? Maybe one Sano's ideas will actual work to my benefit.'_

"Alright, Sano. I'm in. How do I get the girl?" He was getting a bit excited too. The thought of Memaruu liking him back was almost more than he could bear.

"That's what I'm talking about. Here's the plan..."

* * *

Author: Yeah, I know it's not that great but I tried! Anyway, hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if I did anything wrong or if you liked it. Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Yeah, a new chapter! I haven't received any reviews yet, but maybe if I had more I'll get some :(. Hope you enjoy. The line still means a switch in the point of view. This one starts out with Memaruu as the point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 3: Less Than Romantic

'_There they were again. Coming in for the regular beating session. I had become accustomed to it now, though the pain was still unbearable. I turned around when they cornered me and readied myself for the whip..."_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I sometimes regretted going to bed at night these days. Sleep meant dreaming and dreaming meant that the nightmares would come back. While I was awake, I didn't have to worry about the nightmares. But while I was asleep, there was no stopping them.

I had fallen asleep last night while drawing the picture I had promised for Kenshin. I decided to draw one of him in his friendly form when he is smiling rather than when he is anger. Though I had not seen him angry yet, I had a vague idea of what he would look like.

I couldn't help but wonder what it was I had to do today. Probably many chores, since I had promised to do them so I would be able to stay here. Maybe another one of Kaoru's lessons. She most likely wouldn't start me today. Probably tomorrow. I'd just have to make sure that if I chose to draw that I wouldn't draw Yahiko.

"Miss Memaruu?" I turned around to find Kenshin at my door. Luckily I had just finished getting my clothes for the day on.

"Yes," I said while trying to hold back a yawn.

"Miss Kaoru would like to speak with you."

Fear enveloped my mind. Had I done something wrong? That was highly unlikely. Then I realized it was most likely morning chores. That calmed me a little. I followed Kenshin out of the room and he lead me to Kaoru.

We made it outdoors and found Kaoru and Yahiko standing by the gate. Yahiko seemed to be analyzing his feet as he swayed back and forth. I was sure he was nervous about something, but, of course, I hadn't the slightest idea what was going on.

"Good Morning, Memaruu! Did you have a nice sleep?" Kaoru said happily. No matter how hard I would try, I could never be that energetic in the morning.

"Yes. Thank you," I fibbed. Just like every other night, it was dreadful. But I wouldn't complain.

"I need you to do a favor for me. It will be your first official chore."

My face lit up at the thought. Chores had always had the ability to distract my from my thoughts. That may be why I liked them too much.

"Could you go with Yahiko to the market and buy a few things for me?" Kaoru asked.

My happy expression died down a bit. I had to be alone with Yahiko and go to the market. It wasn't really that I didn't want to be with him. It was just, after what happened yesterday, I had been hoping to avoid him for awhile. I looked over to Yahiko, who was still nervously looking towards the ground.

"Certainly, Miss Kaoru."

"Memaruu, how many times do I have to remind you. You can call me Kaoru. I will not take it as disrespect." She patted me on the shoulder, handed me a list, and walked off. I took a look at the list and noticed it was a significant amount more than "a few things".

"When she says she wants a few things, she never actually means it."

I looked up from the list. Yahiko was smiling slightly at me. I couldn't believe it. He had said something without stuttering or anything. I blushed crimson. This was going to be a long morning.

He then opened the gate and waited. I came out of my own thoughts and realized he was holding it for me. I went past him, muffled a thank you, and walked out. He followed and we began our journey to the market.

* * *

"Yes! Phase 1 is in action!" Sano jumped from the bush and pumped a fist. 

"Sano, I don't know how you talk me into these things," Kaoru said as she came out from the bush with Kenshin.

"It's because I'm so good looking and attractive. There's no way you can resist!"

Kaoru smacked him on the head. "Let's not get carried away here!"

"Now, now you two," piped Kenshin, who was trying to make sure a fight didn't break loose. To his relief it didn't. "You must admit, Miss Kaoru. The two children look very good together. And their display is humourous to watch."

Kaoru looked out the gate at the couple walking into the distance. "Yeah. Maybe you're right Kenshin. And besides, if they like each other, Memaruu will stay longer. I will finally have another student!"

"You are so selfish. You know that?" Sano said quietly from behind.

"What did you say!" Kaoru began the smack him again.

"Now, now you two..."

* * *

For almost half the way there we walked in silence. We probably both thought the same thing. What should I say that won't sound stupid? Even with the experiences I had been through, I didn't have an answer to that simple question. I could have asked like 'How long have you been at the dojo? Or What do you think of Kenshin? Anything would have sounded reasonable and would make good conversation. I was very fortunate that I didn't have to start conversation, because he beat me to it. 

"How do you like the dojo so far? I know you've only been here a short while, but what do you think?" Yahiko said. I saw him take a deep breath after he was finished. He must have been planing out that line since our trip began. Though I was prone to blush, I was very good when I began to speak.

"It is magnificent. Everyone there is so good to me," I answered. There was no lie behind that. Everyone was really kind to me though I had just recently arrived.

"Even Sano?" He looked at me questionably. I wasn't sure how to answer that one. Sano wasn't all that kind to me, but he wasn't mean either. So far, he let me be as I did for him.

"I haven't really associated with Sanosuke yet. But, he hasn't been a bother or anything."

Opps, that was a lie. He was very disturbing when he chewed.

To my surprise, Yahiko began to chuckle a bit and put a hand to his mouth. I didn't understand what was so funny. Maybe that's because I didn't know Sanosuke very well. He looked over to me to find me in a confused state, blushed, and turned away.

I had a feeling there was something a little strange going on. All of a sudden Yahiko was more confident when speaking to me. Maybe not in a significant way, but a noticeable way.

There was silence again until Yahiko spoke.

"You think you'll be staying here for a while?" He asked. Was that hopefulness I heard in his voice?

"Possibly as long as I can." I thought that answer would help him in his worries. To be honest, I didn't plan on leaving partially because of Yahiko.

He then let out a loud breath again. He had probably been holding it in anticipation.

"That's nice to hear." He commented, looking over to me with an adorable blush on his face.

The statement caused me to blush and give him a slight smile. But, unlike Yahiko, I had to look away. To think I could become so vulnerable around a boy. I had always daydreamed that when I met my first boy, I would be calm and it would be simple. I had always wanted a relationship similar to the one my mother and father shared, but when I told my mother that, she said it would be much more difficult than I thought. And she was right.

"Me...mema...ruu?"

I was brought out of my thoughts and looked at Yahiko with confusion. Why was he stuttering again? I had thought he had overcome that.

"Do..do youhaveaboyfriend?" He said unusually quick. Not quick enough, however, for I had heard every word clearly. And for once, it caused me to stutter as well.

"N..oo. Wh..why do you as..sk?" Even though I had not had experience with boys, I had an intelligent enough mind to realize what was happening. I doubted he actually wanted to be my boyfriend, but I had a feeling it would crush him if I actually did.

"I...it's ju..st...I wa..as curious?" It was clear that he either didn't want to tell me why or he wasn't even sure himself. That was fine with me because I honestly didn't want an answer. The situation was very bizarre.

We stayed in silence the rest of the way. It was not long until we had reached the market anyway. Now it was my turn to speak.

"Alright. Let's split up the list and meet back here as soon as we've finished," I instructed. I had not done these things with another person ever since I was very young, so, naturally, I took control. He answered in a simple nod and we went our separate ways.

* * *

Yahiko rushed down the street searching for the items he was told to get. He had just made a fool of him, yet again, in front of Memaruu. _'I don't think I could have been more obvious.' _He scolded and cursed himself many a times. 

'_Was this what Sano meant by winning her over. 'Cause I'm doing a lousy job!' _He couldn't remove the negative thoughts swarming his mind as he gathered everything. He was going to have to do a much better job if he wanted to win Memaruu's heart. As corny as that sounded, that's what he really wanted.

Becoming stronger and swords had always been his top priority until Memaruu had arrived. It was hard to concentrate on anything when she was around.

Yahiko knew there were two ways of going about his problem. One was to completely dismiss any feelings for her and forget her, which he knew was an impossible solution. The second was to make her love him in return, so he did not have to worry about how she felt towards him all the time. The first one would be the most difficult and he knew he would probably not be happy because he was spending his time trying not the like Memaruu. The other one, however, would make him very happy. It seemed like the obvious choice.

Yahiko tried to keep his thoughts in the back of his mind as he grabbed the last of his items and rushed back to where he had to meet Memaruu.

I tried my hardest to wait patiently for Yahiko, but it wasn't working. I wanted to get home as soon as possible. It was strange...to call something home without pain and fear striking my heart. I actually felt comfort and joy for the first time in a while. I took in the last moments of free thinking as soon as I saw Yahiko running back to me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he rambled when he finally reached me. Actually I had only been waiting there a minute or so, but that was beside the point. I nodded and began to walk in the direction of the dojo. Yahiko scrambled to catch up with me and we made our journey back.

* * *

It was about noon time when we were walking home. The trip there had been easier, since we were not carrying heavy items at that time. Now it was more difficult. Why did Miss Kaoru have to get so many things at once? 

"Do you need any help?"

I had almost forgotten that Yahiko was walking right next to me. Maybe my thoughts were too focused on the extra weight on my shoulder.

"No thank you. I am fine," I answered with another one of my fake smiles. I had been getting good at that. Yahiko didn't say another word about it after.

"Do you like sunsets?" he suddenly asked. That was such a random question, but he was most likely just trying to start conversation.

"Yes, I do. They are very beautiful," I replied.

"Would...would you...?" He seemed to stop abruptly.

"Would I what?" I was actually quite curious about what he had planned to ask me. But, I knew that I shouldn't get my hopes up too high.

"Would you like to watch it with me tonight?" Yahiko asked as his entire face turned crimson.

I thought I was about the fall down on my face. I had not prepared myself for such a question as this. My mother had said that girls and boys often got together alone to spend time with each other when they liked one another. Would saying yes mean I was admitting I liked him. But how could I say no? I mean I did like him, and eventually he would find out.

I looked up at him with a smile. "Of course. I would like that."

His face lit up with a smile. He stared at me for a moment without any nervousness, which I was glad about. That is, until he realized what he was doing and looked away. I didn't blame him though. I would have done the same.

"I have not been able to just watch a beautiful sunset in a long while. I can't wait till we do," I said with a sigh. I was very good when it came to telling people what they wanted to hear. I was sure Yahiko would appreciate that. And I wasn't just saying it for nothing. I meant it. I was going to watch a beautiful sunset with a boy that I had just began to like. What did my mother call it again...having a crush or something like that? I knew we were a little young to be truly in love, but this was a start.

"Yeah! It will be great! We can watch it from the rooftop if you want. Kaoru doesn't like when I go up there but I'll bet she'll make an exception." Yahiko appeared much happier than he had been before. That was a good sign. It felt good to make someone feel happy.

We didn't have much conversation after that, but we enjoyed each others company until we finally made it home.

* * *

"Look! Look! Here they come. Everyone act casual," Kaoru instructed. Everyone tried to act casual, but failed miserably. Sano sat down under a tree to pretend to take a nap but would open his eyes every moment. Kenshin stood there in a confused state and looked around desperately for a place to hide himself. Kaoru waited at the gate and watched as the young couple entered. 

"Why, hello you two! Welcome back. Did you get everything?"

Memaruu answered for them. "Yes, we certainly did."

Yahiko looked happily over to Sano, who was watching them intently. He gave him a secret thumbs up, which was difficult considering his hands were full. Sano smiled and closed his eyes. He was finally ready for that nap. He could always talk to Yahiko about it later.

"Here, let this one help you with that," Kenshin offered. He didn't wait for an answer and took the items from Memaruu.

"Thank you."

Usually, Yahiko would have complained and asked why no one helped him. This time he made an exception. He was sure he was in good shape with Memaruu and he didn't want to risk anything. The last thing he needed was for her to think he was a loser.

"I think that's enough of chores for today. That probably took a lot out of you two. You may take a nap if you would like, Memaruu," Kaoru said kindly before leaving with Kenshin to the kitchen. Yahiko quickly followed.

* * *

I stood there until everyone had left. I actually didn't want to take a nap, but I was grateful for the offer. 

For some reason, everyone seemed to be acting really strange. Even Kaoru, whom I thought was never strange, seemed to be hiding something. Though, knowing them for as long as I have, I could tell it wouldn't be anything too bad. I'd have to find out eventually anyway...

* * *

Author: That's all for now. Please review! I'll try and update soon if I get any reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Here's another Chapter of Fire Behind the Ice! Sorry it took so long! Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 4: Getting the Girl 

"So how'd it go? You're going to have to tell me if you want the plan to continue!"

Sano had been following Yahiko around for most of the afternoon. Personally, he was getting tired of it. It was embarrassing for him to tell people about things like that. They may think he was soft and wasn't good enough to be a swordsman.

"I'll tell you later!" Yahiko said for the tenth time.

"No. I need you to tell me now," Sano said angrily. He didn't know why he was even helping the little brat. What had he done for him?

"Fine. But it has to be quick because I'm meeting Kaoru for lessons soon." Yahiko had to give in. There wasn't anything he could do about that. Besides, maybe it would be better to have Sano help a bit more.

"It went fine I guess." He said as he made himself comfortable under the tree.

"Did you do as I said? What did she say?"

"She said yes. We're going to watch the sunset on the roof tonight," Yahiko answered. He couldn't help himself from smiling. It was going to be perfect.

Sano gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder. "That's my little pupil. Well done! Now we must think of some things you should say to her..." Sano put his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe I should just do that on my own," he said quickly. He was afraid that Sano would make him say things he wasn't ready to say or tell her. He was surprised at his answer.

"All right."

"Wha...?"

"I said all right. There's no sense in trying to make you say certain things. They might not come out right. It's better to just let it flow."

Yahiko let out a sigh of relief. Now all he had to worry about was not to sound stupid in front of Memaruu. Memorizing lines would have been a pain. _'Oh no. My lesson!'_

"Ah! I got to go!" Yahiko got up swiftly and ran to find Kaoru.

"Good luck," Sano whispered under his breath before walking off.

* * *

I sat in the dojo with Kaoru. Yahiko was late for the lesson. Just as I thought, I don't have to start today. That would leave me time to finish my drawing for Kenshin. It was coming out nice. 

"Is it all right if I draw again today, Kaoru," I asked sheepishly.

"Sure." Kaoru seemed a bit annoyed, so I didn't say another word. I knew there would be much scolding to come. I knew not to start my drawing till after that happened.

Yahiko finally arrived and was panting at the door.

"Where have you been?" Kaoru screamed. I assumed she had gotten over the fact that a guest was here. "Our lesson was supposed to begin at least 10 minutes ago! You better have a good explanation!"

Yahiko turned red as Kaoru continued to yell at him. I bet on a normal occasion he would have yelled right back, but I was in the room. I felt the need to leave but chose not to. There would be less commotion if I stayed.

He lowered his head and mumbled an apology.

"All right. But you had better not do that again. Now let's begin..."

I knew it was safe to start on my own work. I didn't like drawing when there were loud noises and chaos. It was more difficult to concentrate in those situations. It wouldn't be long until I finished my drawing of Kenshin. Then, maybe I would pay attention a little.

Time flew by as I finished touching up Kenshin's picture. I had to admit it was one of my best yet. I could probably give it to him immediately if I could find him. I looked up from my art and found that the lesson was still continuing. I figured it was time to listen, since I was going to be joining them tomorrow.

Without realizing it, I eventually got so bored that I accidentally feel asleep.

* * *

It was difficult for Yahiko to focus on his lesson with Memaruu sitting there, watching him. He looked over at her like he usually did every five seconds. This time she wasn't watching him. She had fallen asleep with her drawing in hand. 

"Yahiko, pay attention! Did you even hear what I just said?" Kaoru yelled. He could have yelled right back, but he might have woken Memaruu.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Kaoru sighed. "That's all right, Yahiko. Let's call it a day. Besides, you have a big date tonight," Kaoru teased with a wink. Yahiko looked puzzled and shocked at the same time.

"How did you...?"

"I eavesdropped. It's as simple as that." Kaoru had a sinister smile as she left Yahiko where he stood. He eventually got over it and looked back to Memaruu. _'She looks so beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps...' _Yahiko shook his head. Did it really take just one girl to cause him to act so strangely? It was very unlike him to be thinking such thoughts.

'_Maybe I should wake her.' _He could bet she wouldn't have wanted to wake up in the middle of the night in the dojo.

He tried to casually walk over to her, but that simply failed all together. He came close to her face, his cheeks reddening by the second. He eventually decided that a tap on the shoulder might suffice. So he did just that, but she did not wake up. He shook her with a bit more force. Luckily, she began to wake up. Slowly, her eyes began to open. She made contact with Yahiko and her eyes began to bulge. She stood up, brushed herself off, and picked her things up. She gave him a quick nod before rushing out of the room.

Yahiko just sighed and followed suit. He had to get ready for the big night ahead of him.

* * *

I waited patiently for Yahiko to tell me that it was time for us to watch the sunset. I began to grow impatient since it was nearly almost time. I figured drawing would calm me, so I did the final touches on my picture for Kenshin. It didn't take long before I finished. 

With still no sign of Yahiko, I began searching for Kenshin to give him the drawing. I could feel myself grow more nervous with each step. I was about to give the legendary hitokiri, the man my family idolized, a picture I had drawn. My father would have been so proud.

I walked around the dojo and found Kenshin setting up a bath for Miss Kaoru. I was too embarrassed to actually walk in, so I knocked softly. Before I even hit the door once, Kenshin swung it open and greeted me with a large smile.

"What may this one do for you Miss Memaruu?" He asked in his usual way. I only took a moment to hesitate before I held out the drawing to him.

"I...I finished. I finished the drawing for you," I stuttered. His eyes softened slightly as he looked over the drawing.

"Well. This is quite a drawing, Miss Memaruu." Kenshin then kneeled down to my eye level. "This one is very grateful for this gift. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I answered brightly. He turned away to finish what he had been doing. I then left to see if I could find Yahiko.

Before I knew it, Yahiko was standing in front of me as I turned a corner. He was shaking slightly and looking down. I was too embarrassed to speak anyway. He finally looked up with a smile. That was a relief.

"It..it's almost time for the sunset, Memaruu. We better get to the roof top before its too late," Yahiko said as he let out his hand. Out of instinct, I took it and he led me to another part of the dojo.

On the side of the building, there were loosened boards and vines. Yahiko demonstrated by going up first and I followed behind. My clumsy side took over as I slipped. Luckily, Yahiko caught my hand and helped me the rest of the short way.

Eventually, we made it to the roof where two futons had been left out with snacks at their sides. As I scanned the roof over, Yahiko's face reddened. I would have done the same though. He seemed to really try and prepare for this.

"Oh...look! It's starting!" Yahiko grabbed my hand and led me to the futons. He sat on one and motioned me to the other, where I took a seat. I watched the spectacle with delight. I had never had time to just sit and look at a sunset. The mixed colors look so beautiful with the night sky above them. While I watched the sun go down, I didn't even realize that Yahiko and I were still holding hands.

* * *

'_Haha! I did it. Wait till I tell Sanosuke!' _Yahiko thought as he looked from Memaruu's pleased face to the sunset before them. Everything had worked out perfectly. And tonight, they were going to sleep under the stars. In case they get hungry, he prepared food. Everything was perfect. 

Among all these thoughts, Yahiko had forgotten that he was still holding her hands. As he went to pull it away from embarrassment, Memaruu only held it tighter. As long as she didn't mind, Yahiko sure didn't mind. _'This is absolutely perfect.'_ Yahiko thought as the sun finished its decent below the horizon.

"Thank you for this, lit...Yahiko." He looked over to see Memaruu smiling brightly at him.

"Uh...You're welcome," Yahiko answered as he smiled shyly back. Yahiko thought he would never like something like this. He thought if he turned soft and wasn't tough that he would be angry with himself. But, instead, it was all right. He figured it would be fine to be both as long as he still became strong one day. Now he had another reason to be strong. He could be strong for Memaruu, and protect her...

Memaruu finally let go of Yahiko's hand when she laid down in her futon to go to sleep. He watched her fall asleep before he went to sleep himself.

* * *

"Well. Isn't that a cute sight!" Kaoru said as she clasped her hands. 

"This one thinks you are right. I'm glad for Yahiko," Kenshin said in agreement.

"Well...I see that my work here is finished. Yahiko owes me big time." Sanosuke said with a victorious expression.

"You didn't really do much..." Sanosuke slapped Kenshin on the back.

"Of course I did! Look at those two. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me!" Sanosuke argued.

"Whatever you say Sanosuke," Kaoru whispered before looking at the pair one more time. "We better get to sleep ourselves."

"Kaoru-dono is right. Best we sleep now." Kenshin said before walking to his room.

"Yup...g'night everybody." Sanosuke yawned.

* * *

Author: That's it for now! Please review! I'll try and update sooner! In the next chapter, Memaruu starts her first day of training. Woo! 


End file.
